Do you like Shackles, Granger?
by XZeePoisonousOneX
Summary: started as 1shot. Hermione is tricked into a one night stand with Draco and the consequences are dire. Hermione tries to avenge the loss of her dignity only for Draco to have the same thoughts-all in all, Hogwarts is a warzone!RnR
1. Shackles that entice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic...

A/N: I'm getting straight to it- can't wait to write a proper sex scene...as I am very proud of my sex scenes...but, unfortunately, there aren't many :P!

Hermione toyed with a salad leaf on her plate...she couldn't stop thinking about it. She shivered as she remembered his touch, his kiss, the breath on her stomach as he ventured down... Hermione moaned, making herself jump. A few first year students turned and gave her a quizzical look. "Did you just moan, Granger?" Malfoy whispered in her ear. He pushed a piece of paper into her hand, Hermione gazed into his eyes and then remembered the promise.

"Fuck off, Ferret!" She screeched, Malfoy grinned and winked, and casually brushed his hand across her breasts. Hermione followed him with her gaze, only then did she realise how fast her heart was racing and how much she wanted him!

(later)

Hermione read the note again:

_After Potions meet me in the third dungeon down, I have a surprise for you._

_Ferret_

Hermione counted the dungeons down the hall and then stopped at the third- at least she hoped it was- dungeon . She pushed the door open slowly, it was dark and quiet...too quiet...

"Malfoy?" She asked into the darkness. _How stupid is that? Calling the guy you're screwing by his last name!_

_It's a formality...that way you don't get too attached. _Came another voice.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down in the dark, her downward fall cushioned by something soft. Hermione felt someone tug at her robes she gasped and started to fight her attacker. "Jeez, granger, it's only me." Came a drawling voice. Hermione relaxed and sighed.

"I thought...never mind." Hermione was glad the room was dark otherwise Draco may have laughed at her red face and scared eyes. Draco tugged at her robes, pulling them onto the floor and then unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her skirt, unclipped her bra and then stopped.

"What?"

"This might pinch a bit."

"What will?" Asked Hermione, slightly panicked by the term he used. She felt cold metal wrap around her wrists and a soft _click _reverberated around the dungeon. The clasp pinched Hermione's skin slightly. Hermione hissed, Draco moved on top of her, it was only then that Hermione realised he was naked, Draco moved her legs apart and kissed her, gently at first and then harder. Hermione moaned as his tongue ran over hers and then trailed down her neck towards her nipple.

"Either it's cold in here, or you're aroused, Granger." Draco smirked against her left breast. He let his tongue trail over the erect nipple and he latched on and suckled. Hermione moaned again. "Stop fucking around, Malfoy." She begged.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth the wait." He moved up to her collarbone and nipped the skin, leaving his mark across her fair flesh. Hermione moaned again, she wanted to just tell him to get on with it, the build-up of it all was so intoxicating!

"Let's shed some light on the situation, hmm?" Draco smiled and stood up, leaving Hermione in the dark on her own. Suddenly torches around the room lit up, revealing one of the older dungeons- an especially disused one- with a new make-over, Hermione tried to blink the sudden light out her eyes, the room almost white to the sudden bursts of light around her.

The desks in the middle of the room had cushions scattered over them, they were slotted together to make a platform, or a bed. Chains that fell from the ceiling swept the satin and silk sheets and cushions, Hermione was chained up. Draco grinned.

"You like? I made it up especially for this occasion." Hermione opened her eyes wide as she saw Draco in all his glory, let's just say the term "One size fits all" didn't seem to apply to this situation. "Whoa..." Hermione whispered under her breath. Draco smirked.

His chest was muscled- not so much that he looked weird, but enough so that the muscles flexed seductively as he stretched and as he moved closer to Hermione. Hermione caught her breath as he leaned over her, his legs on either side of her knees. "Shall we get going? I mean...we only have...until ten o'clock, after all." Draco grinned and kissed her hard. his tongue slid over hers, she kissed back, her tongue fighting with his, she let out a moan as his hand dipped into her underwear. Hermione gasped as he fingers moved with ease in and out of her. "Oh!" She cried, already she could feel the ecstasy build up within her.

Draco started to kiss her again, his tongue moving over her ravenously, as if he was hungry for more of her. He pulled back, his fingers still at work as he bit her neck lightly. Hermione let out a cry of surprise, "Say my name." He commanded as he moved his fingers slightly faster. Hermione gasped.

"Malfoy!" She gasped, her body arching.

"My real name, Granger." He commanded somewhat impatiently.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, she felt the euphoria and ecstasy double and finally felt release as she climaxed, she cried out; panting hard, she sat up and kissed him hard, surprising him.

"Come on, Malfoy, get on with it." Hermione moved her arms to wrap around his neck, only the shackles stopper her. Draco sniggered and moved between her legs, sliding inside of her. Hermione gasped, but didn't pull back from kissing him, harder and harder- if that was possible. Her hunger was getting the better of her, she wanted him, she wanted him more than anything else!

Draco rocked his hips, moving in and out of her slowly, teasing her until she growled and bit his lip, hard. "Ow!" He frowned, pulling back, stopping all together.

"Just get on with it!" Hermione groaned, moving her body as if to spur him on.

"Fine, no fucking around, just straight to it?" Draco grinned, showing off a perfect smile. Hermione was starting to lose her cool, she wanted sex and she wanted it NOW!

Draco licked her neck and moved down, his tongue trailing down to her breast, Hermione moaned as he cupped one breasts and suckled the other. He moved back up to her neck and nibbled the skin gently and, taking Hermione by surprise, moved into her again and rocked harder and faster than before. Hermione gasped, her body arching into his, only making the pleasure more unbearable, she kissed him, her tongue fighting with his as she fought with the shackles to touch him and grab him and make the experience even more pleasurable for him.

"I'm...starting to think...that the...shackles... were a bad idea." Hermione breathed breathlessly as Draco growled, moving harder.

"Speak for yourself, Granger." He whispered onto her lips as he felt himself come to the brink, he wanted to take her with him, so with one last thrust brought both himself and Hermione over the edge. Draco gasped, resting his head on Hermione's breasts as they heaved with gasping breaths.

"Want to try it again?" Draco asked after a few moments.

"Depends, are you going to take these off?" Hermione asked as she let her head drop back onto a cushion.

"Yeah, alright...but only if I get to be...creative." Draco grinned slyly. Hermione sighed.

"Go on then." Draco pulled a key from around his neck- how had Hermione not seen that, perhaps it had been that his muscled and, well, large member had distracted her- and unlocked the shackles, letting her wrists fall to her side. Hermione sighed.

"I'll do you if you do me." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Do what?" She asked, half regretting coming to him- no pun intended- but half ecstatic at the thought of experimentation!

"This..." Draco moved down, kissing her breast in turn and then letting kisses trail down until he stopped between her thighs, Hermione sighed- she loved it when he did that! He delved in, his tongue working magic at her core, Hermione whimpered feeling the pleasure build within her at one touch. His hand moved up her thigh, Hermione moaned, "You like it like that, don't you?" He whispered against her clit. Hermione murmured a reply of "Yes." He breathed upon her and then started to ease his tongue inside of her and over her, writing his name inside of her. Hermione groaned, arching back and gripping the cushion as the pleasure mounted as Draco traced one more letter into her.

"Say that again." He commanded, the breath tickling her, making the pleasure build.

"Yes!" Her shout echoed around the dungeon, the idea of being imprisoned with only Draco there was starting to dance in her mind, she'd been a bad girl and he would be punishing but in such a pleasurable way. Fantasies rolled through her mind, she started to wonder about the shackles, at the cold steel against her wrist and then the feel of Draco's tongue twisting inside of her, his hot breath against her opening brought her back, her hips arching as his tongue rubbed her clit hard. _The tongue is the most flexible muscle on the human body_, Hermione thought as his tongue danced within her a little more, her moaning increasing as he moved away from her core and to her upper thigh, biting the flesh at the top of her thighs and licking it and then moving back to her core, rubbing his tongue hard over her and then plunging within her suddenly, Hermione cried out, her hands balling to fists pulling at the silk and satin cushions and throws. His hands rubbed the inside of her thighs and then moved up, rubbing her clit while still indulging on her taste. "Yes!" Hermione cried, more quiet than before.

"Louder." He commanded.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted louder.

"Louder!"

"YES!" She screamed, she climaxed. Draco towered over her and kissed her, their tongues once again dancing together.

**A/N: This was a one-shot, but I think that it should actually be...TO BE CONTINUED...Please review...I'd like to know how that went:P and my other fanfic will be updated as soon as this exam thing is all over (date today is 10-5-07...exams end on the 18-5-07) OMG! I actually have examphobias! argh! And gabber music is sooo funky:P**


	2. Just Shackles

"That was amazing," Hermione whispered once he pulled away. Draco grinned.

"Remember what you promised, my turn." Hermione smiled pinning Draco down, legs on either side of his hips as she planted kisses on his lips, chin, neck, collarbone, chest...down, down.

She came to the tip of his erection, teasing the top with her tongue, and then trailing it down to the base and back up, her lips gently brushing his sensitive skin. Draco moaned, putting his arms behind his head as Hermione carried on.

Hermione put her whole mouth around his member, sliding her tongue down and letting her teeth brush ever-so slightly against him. Draco groaned. "Granger, you've done this before." He was able to whisper. Hermione let her fingers trail down and up, along with her tongue.

"You'll tell me before, won't you?" Hermione asked. Draco laughed.

"Maybe." Hermione pulled away quickly.

"No offence, but I don't like this deal anymore." Hermione moved towards the pile of clothes and started pull them on, Draco snapped and pulled her onto him.

"You don't want to miss out, do you? C'mon, you're great, I'm great...so..let's be great together, ok?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and then kissed him hard. He pulled back a smirk on his face as she moved back to his member and carried on. Draco felt ecstasy move around him as the pleasure built up with every movement of her tongue across his member.

"You're a dirty minx, Granger." he growled as his body arched, Hermione was too engrossed in pleasuring Malfoy that she completely forgot that she did _not _want to taste him...at all.

Hermione felt a taste hit her tongue as Draco growled louder and climaxed. In her surpise she swallowed, "Oh, my god!" She coughed. Draco laughed.

"You loved it really. Now, how about...chocolate?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He flicked his wand and a bowl of melted chocolate floated towards the table they lay on.

"Relax, Granger, I'm gonna take you to places you've never been before." Hermione laughed wryly.

"Get on with it, Malfoy." he grinned, dipping his finger in the mixture and slipping it into his mouth, he grinned as Hermione's eyes widened with hunger. Draco dipped his fingers into the bowl again and dripped the melting liquid over her breasts and stomach. He grinned and licked it off, his tongue moving over her skin like a snake. Hermione moaned, she suddenly had an urge to ask something that was so unlike her, put herself on the line for sex?!

"What about the shackles?" She asked as another wave of moaning erupted from her throat as he licked chocolate off her nipple and suckled easing her into a slow blissfulness.

"I thought you weren't into them?" He said, raising his eyes to look into hers, and then at the look he shut up and hastily clipped them onto her wrists. "Do you like chocolate?" He asked, genuinely slipping out of his sexy voice.

"Oh, god yes...it's better than sex-sometimes!" hermione exclaimed. he smirked.

"All the girls say that...and we'll see, shall we?" He dipped his finger into the bowl again and let his finger hover over her lips, she opened her mouth, her tongue seeking the sweet liquid at the end of his finger. Hermione moaned as he slipped his finger out from her mouth, replacing it with his lips, his tongue sought hers out furiously.

"You wanna do this again?" Hermione grinned at his question.

"We'll see..." Draco laughed and dripped the chocolate over her stomach, Hermione shivered as the slightly warm liquid hit her skin. Draco dribbled the chocolate further down her stomach and then stopped, he dipped low and began at her neck, slowly- almost agonizingly, it seemed- he suckled the liquid from her neck and then her breasts and stomach, slowly moving down.

Hermione moaned, she was beginning to like the shackles. "May I?" He asked as he came to her lower stomach.

"Honestly, why such the gentleman?" Hermione moaned as he ignored her moved his tongue inside of her, once again making her moan and groan and yearn more than anyone ever had before...surely this was not right?

**A/N: And end...yeah, end...definitely:P review, please...tell me how much you liked/disliked it :P ok, heehe**


	3. Shackles in mirrors

Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I got so many people saying that they liked it as a proper story that I decided to carry on, ok? We'll see how it goes, right? It might just be a short fanfiction, but I wouldn't mind reviews anyway:P so yeah...This is dedicated to the people who wanted it to go on: so...**

**Bob Marley**

**LOTRfan1379**

**CooLLoSer1992**

**Sugar Quill High**

**x.eTak.X**

**DeadlyElegance- (heehee, my good friend:P)**

**Fnicks-Gurlz**

**Destiny**

**MHXXPAPERDOLL**

**Lazart**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, and also for all of you who alerted it:**

**You also made me wanna write more...anyway...on with the sex show! lol...or maybe not? mwhahaaahaaa...you'll have to find out.**

Chapter 3:

A grin was plastered on Hermione's face as she made her way back to the common room, she felt completely calm and tranquil, out of the three guys she had slept with Draco was the best...she moaned inwardly as another wave of pleasure hit her just by thinking on it. She shook her head clearing the sexual feeling enveloping her sexed up adolescent mind. Hermione stepped through the common room door and quickly disappeared upstairs, ripping her clothes off and throwing herself under the covers quickly.

The moonlight hit her wrists, she chuckled, the shackles had left small red marks, she just hoped they'd disappear by the morning.

"Good morning, boys!" She called happily as Harry and Ron stumbled down the boys' dorms steps, still under their sleepy spell. They groaned in a zombie like fashion.

"Where were you, Mione?" Ron asked as he slumped down opposite Hermione. "We waited for you, but you never turned up, we were having an early Christmas party." Hermione frowned.

"Christmas was three months ago."

"Oh...Damn, we were drunk." Harry laughed and then grimaced.

"I don't suppose you know any spells to get rid of hangovers?" Harry asked after a second grimace as someone dropped a book just behind them. Ron growled and covered his ears. Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, boys, but you have to live with it, I'm not going to get in the way of karma." Ron frowned again, his face wrinkling up into a face even the most loving of mothers couldn't love.

"You're cruel, Mione...I'll remember that for when you come to us over soemthing serious like a hangover." Hermione laughed shortly.

"I doubt I would be senseless enough to get myself completely smashed."

"Wasted." Harry sighed.

"Wankered." Growled Ron. Hermione slapped the back of Ron's head.

"I'm a prefect, Ron, I don't like it when people swear, and neither should you." Ron stood up.

"So what are we going to do on this _fine _morning." He asked sarcastically. Hermione shrugged.

"I was thinking more studying-"

"ha! Do that on your own, lil lady!" Ron took Harry's elbow and lead him out of the common room and down the hall. Hermione sighed, glancing at her still red wrists slightly guiltily and then running after the two boys, robes billowing out behind her.

"Ok, do you want to just hang around the lake? It should be quiet there at the moment, it's quite early." Hermione suggested as they reached the temperamental staircases.

"Yeah, alright." Harry answered, grimacing as shouts and calls reached their ears from the Entrance hall. "Round up boys...feast your eyes on some of the best entertainment known to man...and possibly woman." Hermione frowned and slipped down the stairs, curiosity turning to paranoia as she noticed Draco and his cronies dishing out what appeared to me small mirrors.

Harry and Ron stopped off to talk to Dean and Seamus while Hermione appeared at Draco's elbow. "Hello, Granger, come to have a look at the show?" Hermione's eyes fell on a large mirror held up by Crabb and Goyle, at the moment it just seemed to be a mirror, but Hermione knew he was up to something.

"What show, D-Malfoy?" Hermione asked, quickly correcting herself as she nearly called him his by his first name, a sign of friendship...By calling him Malfoy, his surname, she was keeping to the formality of being enemies.

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." he whispered in her ear, his hand slipped between the buttons on her robe and quickly slid over her breasts, Hermione's breath caught but then he pulled away. "Last night was fun, wasn't it?" Malfoy drawled. Hermione nodded slowly. "Well...I thought why keep it to a minimum. Your 'butter-wouldn't-melt' act is driving me insane, Granger, so..." Draco stepped up onto a box.

"Gentlemen of the crowd, just a quick preview, if you will, of what is on the other side of the Mud-Blood angel." The large mirror flashed up a very quick image of Hermione being chained up on the table, completely naked. Hermione gasped, her heat beat faster, _That cheating, fucking bastard! _She roared mentally. She glanced over to Harry and Ron, they hadn't seen, and they never would.

"For two galleons I can give you a little hand-held...documentary of how to turn any mud-blood to putty in your hands!" Draco smirked as he saw Hermione's enraged and fearful face. Hermione pulled out her wand as three boys gave golden coins to Draco- both from Slytherin house- a wave of boys followed, Hermione could feel bile rolling up her throat, she had never felt so broken and angry. She pulled her wand out and roared, "_Quassus Omnis!_" At that point every single glass object- whether charmed or not- smashed and cracked into dust and wood-rot.

The four large, house-point counters smashed, the entrance quaked as golden sand rolled out onto the floor, screams filled the air as everyone ran for it, afraid to be absorbed by sand and buried alive.

Hermione ran up to the top of the stairs and watched as the whole entrance was buried under four feet of sand, which stretched out- gradually sloping- into the main hall. Hermione's heart was beating fast, she was sooooo fucked.

_A/N: I know that was short, but the next part should be up soon, it's just that I thought that was a good place to stop it. and now you can see what a weasel Draco is, lol...anyway..._

_Review please!_

_XPoiSonX_

_xxxx_


	4. Shackles in agreement

**A/N: Here it is...the rest...once again could be quite short :P so yeah...no-one has reviewed yet cos this is about five minutes after the last update. lol...so yes...anyway, here it goes, the rest of the chapter.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Miss Granger!" Roared Snape from the Main hall as he climbed over the sand piles, "Are you the culprit of this mess? Of vandalising school property?" He roared louder. Dumbledore followed Snape out onto the sand, a smile at his lips.

"That was a very well performed charm, miss Granger, but perhaps you should learn to control it a little better next time?" His eyes twinkled slightly. Hermione fidgeted nervously.

"NEXT TIME!?!" Roared Snape, "Sir, she has vandalised the school and all you can say is she should learn to control a spell 'NEXT TIME'?!" Snape's lip curled as he calmed himself down, "Albus, I don't think there should be a next time...she obviously needs to find herself a new school." Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus," He answered coolly, "have you not thought about what could've cause Miss Granger to lose her cool and cast a very powerful spell?"

"I-I...Sir..."

"Severus, maybe Miss Granger was provoked? After all, she is usually such a good student, why would she ruin that now?" Snape's lip curled again as he turned his attention to Hermione and gave her one of the cruellest looks known to man.

"Yes, sir." Snape climbed back over the mounds of sand and into the Main hall where Hermione could hear him giving orders.

"Miss Granger, could you come up to my office, please?" Hermione nodded, as she stepped up the stairs behind Dumbledore she heard a familiar snigger beside the banisters. A triumphant smirk appeared at Malfoy's lips. "I just wanted to give you a bad reputation, but nearly getting you expelled is good enough...But, Mud-Blood, you tell that oaf what I was selling and I'll have that footage swirling around wizard networks before you can blink." Draco sniggered cruelly as Hermione's face paled and she walked behind Dumbledore slightly quicker.

"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore started as they stepped onto the stairs and were taken up to his office, "are you going to tell me what provoked you?" Hermione shook her head.

"Was it something to do with Mister Malfoy?" He asked almost knowingly, eyes shining again as he took a sherbet lemon from his tray on his desk and popped it in his mouth. "Would you like a sherbet, Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled and helped herself to a sherbet, smiling as the fizzy sweet hit her tongue.

"So?" Dumbledore prompted her after a few moments.

"I'd...rather not say, Professor." Dumbledore sighed.

"There must be a reason for a student such as yourself to vandalise such price-less things to this school." Hermione's face paled slightly. "Don't worry, they can be fixed quite easily, once we find the glass shards in the sand...the usual _repairo _doesn't really work on them...something to do with the glass being goblin created, or something like that. Another sherbet?" Hermione took another one, sucking on it thoughtfully.

_I could tell him, ask him not to say anything...but then he'd know that I...oh, that wouldn't exactly be...good._

_Fuck it all! _Came an evil voice in her ear, _Tell him, let everyone know you can be sexy, you could finally find a guy!_

_Yeah, but he'd automatically think I was a slut!_

_So? Sluts get all the fun! You neve-er get any fun. You're always saving the world, studying and being the side-kick, why not try something new...be a Wizarding network star!_

_What? A porn star?! I think not, evil Hermione! _

_Pah! You call me evil...but I'm the one who is trying to let you lighten up, let you get a little fun...for once in your life listen to me. _

_Screw you! _"Erm..I just wanted to make something explode." Hermione shrugged as if she did it all the time, but inside her heart was jumping all over the place, she knew she was going to be in serious trouble.

"Now, Miss Granger, we both know that is a lie...it is something to do with Mister Malfoy, isn't it? You don't have to answer, just shake or nod your head...then you haven't really told me anything, have you?" Hermione smiled.

_I like the old-man's logic!_

_Shh! Shut up! give him some respect, he is a really kind and powerful wizard. _

_Whatever. _

"Was it?" Prompted Dumbledore again, Hermione nodded. "And...he was selling mirrors?" Hermione nodded, "And they were showing something you didn't want other people to see on it?" Hermione nodded, "So you broke them all?" Hermione nodded again. Dumbledore thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Was it something embarrassing or something personal?" Hermione shrugged.

"A bit of both really." She whispered, looking at the floor like a naughty school girl- which I suppose she was.

Dumbledore stood up and stroked Fawkes' head fondly. "Well...if you were provoked you have nothing to worry about, you won't be expelled, though I will have to give you detention." Hermione's heart soared and then sank at the word detention.

"How about a few hours of detention with Hagrid? I'm sure he can give you something fun to do." Hermione smiled as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again as he let Fawkes jump onto his outstretched arm and sat back down, still stroking Fawkes' head fondly, in his own world of memories.

"You may leave, Hermione, but I suggest you help tidy up at least a little bit." Hermione nodded, "We don't want Severus getting to upset, do we?" Hermione nodded and stood up, straightening her skirt and robes. "Would you like to take a few sherbets for Harry and Ron?" He asked, offering the tray the Hermione, Hermione picked out three, "Thanks, Professor." She called as she slipped out of the office and down the staircase.

She smiled to herself, _wasn't as bad as it could've been, at least Draco can't do anything. _As if conjured Malfoy appeared at her elbow and pulled her into a classroom.

"Did you tell the old man anything, Granger?" He growled furiously. Hermione tried to shrug his hand off her shoulders and arms.

"let go, Draco!" She cried out. Malfoy smirked.

"I can remember last night when you moaning my name, Granger." He chuckled cruelly and licked her cheek, Hermione shuddered as disgust boiled in her gut.

"So, the dungeons, tonight?" He asked.

"What! You're mad! No way!" Hermione squeaked, throwing her fist out into his face only for her wrist to get caught, she hissed as his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Do you like shackles, Granger?" He chuckled, grinding his body up against her as she was pushed up against the wall.

"Get away from me, Malfoy!" Malfoy pouted mockingly and then kissed her hard.

"C'mon...You come down to the dungeons tonight and I won't show _anyone _what happened there last night."

Hermione laughed shortly, "And what about tonight, if I do come, what is to stop you from showing them that instead?" Draco grinned and kissed her again, pulling her up onto a desk and pushing her legs open quickly before she could say anything. He teased her tongue out from her mouth and kissed her with more dominant force than he had ever kissed anyone.

"Granger, you have my word." he whispered huskily in her ear. Hermione's breath caught again.

"Yeah, and your word is your bond, I don't think so!" Draco caught her face and kissed her furiously again.

"Don't say 'no' to me, Granger, I can make your life hell and you know it...say yes...and I'll make it as pleasurable as last night."

"I didn't enjoy it last night!" Hermione lied. Draco smirked.

"Liar!Liar!" Tsked Draco. "I saw that grin on your face as you left...I bet you've never been fucked so well in your life." Hermione's eyes turned to slits.

"I have, thank you very much, I was grinning because your prose was finally over." She smirked cruelly back at the fair angel. Draco growled.

"Nice talk, Granger, you know it just makes me want you more...And I mean this in all honesty, Granger, but you're the most interesting lay I've had in months," Draco raised his eyebrows in a way that only double the matter-of-fact tone in his voice. Hermione scoffed.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"And yet you spread your legs for me anyway." He laughed, noting that he didn't need to push against her legs anymore.

"Fuck someone who cares, Malfoy." Hermione spat maliciously and pushed him away, jumping from the desk and going to the door only to be stopped by Draco as he pushed her against it, his slight anger radiating off him.

"I mean it...You know who my father is...he has connections, I can make your life the proverbial _hell._ I can show _everyone _what a little slut you can be. I can have someone go after your _parents. _I can _jinx, hex _and _curse _you in your every waking moment." he smirked as Hermione studied his face, now taking him seriously for some reason. His jaw was set, his eyes sparkling with a malicious seriousness that made Hermione shiver- he was _deadly _serious.

"So," Draco stepped back, keeping his body set for pounce if she tried to escape. He slipped his fingers through his hair and then leant forwards again, caging her with his titanic arms, "do we have an accord?" He asked, raising cocky eyebrows as he waited for her answer.

No-can-do didn't seem to be a wise decision at that moment, he could make her life hell...he had been building to hell since she stepped foot in Hogwarts.

"Fine. So...when and where, and don't bother filming it otherwise I _will _castrate you using one of Snape's old, rusty scalpels." Hermione smirked as Draco's face paled only slightly and then relaxed.

"Same place, same time...until ten, tomorrow evening." Hermione nodded.

"Can't wait." Hermione answered sarcastically and exited the room, leaving a triumphant and smirking Draco alone in the classroom.

It wasn't his fault, really, that he had such an obsession with taming Mud-Bloods...especially _Hermione Granger. _

He laughed throatily and closed the classroom door behind him, whistling merrily and eyeing a pair of beautiful knock- I mean women down the hall, "Alright, ladies?" They tittered pathetically and scuttled onwards.

"let the games begin, Granger." Draco grinned.

**A/N: Yaaas, this one shot is now not a one shot at all..as you can tell by the storyline thingy..if you can already tell it, lol...But yeah...There may be a few funny moments in this fic as well...basically, I'm running to your needs and writing more chapters, so this isnt going to be a 30 something long ff, like my other dramione one. Anywho, review anyway, you know I love it...and if people just keep adding it to favourites or whatever and don't review I WILL terminate this ff...or exterminate...hmm, haven't decided yet..mwhaahaaahaahaahahaaaa!**

**Loves!**

**XPoiSonX**


	5. Shackles with grip

Chapter 5:

Hermione and Filch cleaned up the mess, Hermione had been told that using her wand would only resort in another detention- only it would be with Snape. So Hermione and filch got to sweeping, occasionally stumbling upon large shards of glass that glimmered if you held them up to the light, and smaller shards belonged to mirrors.

Hermione was bored out of her mind, but she had to clean up the mess before second lesson- and catch up with other people to ask what the homework was. Another thing that drove her crazy was Filch's mumblings of thumb-screws and never having this nonsense in his day- which really did seem to make her crazy.

Finally the sand was piled up against the wall and the glass shards in another pile- Dumbledore and McGonagal would get around to tidying that up later.

As the corridors filled with babbling students Hermione caught snippets of 'She blew up part of the school' and 'She's slightly mental' and she made Hogsmeade disappear'. As you can see, this didn't exactly help improve her mood.

Harry and Ron sped up to her side as she wended her way through the crowd to get to Potions, "'mione! Why did you blow up the...point-counting ...things?" Ron asked, eyes large with puzzlement and then small with concentration as he couldn't find the right words. Hermione sighed and carried on walking. _What the hell am I going to tell them? 'Yes, Ron, I screwed Malfoy- in fact I didn't just screw him...I kissed him and did...other stuff too' yes, that'll go down like a lead balloon. _

_Or...There is a third option._

_I haven't thought of a second one yet!_

_Well...in case you can't think of a second here's a third._

_Yes, but to have a third you __**have **__to have a second!_

_Fine, the second option is...Murder!_

_Completely...crazy!_

_haahaa! You called me crazy- and I'm you! _

_Shh! I'm trying to lie believably, I can't do that when your twittering on about murder- though I wouldn't mind wringing Draco's scrawny Ferret neck. _

"Well...erm...Draco was selling inappropriate things so...I blew them up- only the spell went wrong." Ron and Harry stopped short, mouths open.

"Hermione Granger's spell went awry?" Ron asked, shell-shocked and devastated. Harry's mouth was still hanging open.

"Could this be?" He exclaimed melodramatically, "She has turned into...a human!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Ron and Harry snorted.

"Oh, well. Join the club." Ron clapped her on the shoulder as she sighed, _That was ok. _

_Yeah...now tell them what exactly he was selling and then...well...we'll see what they'll be acting out then- the crucifixion of Malfoy perhaps? _

Hermione frowned as their stepped echoes around them as they entered the Dungeon's corridor, she shivered as she saw the room she would have to go to tonight- this is going to be good, is it?

**A/N: Short and straight to the point, me lovelies- as you can see I haven't updated for quite some time, this is because another of my fanfictions: Friends Close enemies closer, is going so well...and I wanted to finish it before the next book comes out. OF course, the book has just come out here- it is ammmmazing!- so I'm not in as much of a rush anymore. Though certain things I have noticed to have gone a bit awry in my fanfiction (mainly spelling of names, god I'm rubbish with names!) anywho...read the next harry potter book and, if you want, Friends close, not nearly as much sex...but still has quite a good storyline!**

**loves**

**XPoiSonDX**


	6. Shackles In Trouble

**A/N: You may also want to know that while looking over this fanfiction I have realised how many AWFUL mistakes I have made and I have righted them...you may want to have a re-read if you like, but then again, you may not. Here is another chapter...It's been aaaaaages, but I thought I might as well update 2 of my fanfictions while I have the day off cos...yknow...it's only kind, right? Ok...so I may be a little bit floofy around the edges, but I'm sure I can bring my thoughts together for a chapter or two :P read and enjoy.**

Hermione couldn't sit still in potions, for ever thinking about what was going to happen after school-hours, for ever wondering whether he'd film it and send it global, for ever wondering if he was looking at her- knowing. The detention the night before had proved the same, though it had been quite fun. But she couldn't shake that awful, dirty feeling she got whenever she thought of what she was becoming, and, let's face it, she practically thought about it all the time.

Hermione felt dirty. _Why the fuck is he picking on me?! _Hermione thought crudely. She turned in her chair to glance back at Malfoy, he was grinning at her, she could almost hear his drawl of, "Like what you see, Granger?" from where he sat. She shuddered in disgust turning back around.

"Miss Granger, you seem quiet today, too quiet, what is the answer?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts by Snape's smug drawl. He stood in front of her desk, his lips curling into a sick smirk of triumph as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Gilly weed?" She offered.

"Wrong!" A collective gasp shuddered through the class- _Oh, fucking, wow! Granger got the answer wrong! Oh, my God, the know-it-all has lost her flare! _Hermione's mind shouted at her like what the students around her were thinking. _Thanks, that makes it so much better. _she growled to herself.

_No problem. You deserve all the gasps you get, falling for D-Malfoy's sick jokes! For actually believing he thought you were attractive! You're fucking balmy!_

_Thank you! _Hermione was brought back from her tormentative mind by Snape drawling triumphantly, "Twenty points from Griffindor. You need to pay attention, Granger." His robes swished down the aisle. "Now pull out your equipment- no books- I want you to make a remedy for a hangover off the top of your head." Harry and Ron grinned.

"For once he is teaching us something useful," Whispered Ron, grinning from ear to ear. Snape slammed a book down next to Ron, the boys shuddered.

"I hope you can remember that, boys!" he roared, they groaned, covering their ears, the Slytherins laughed, Malfoy smirking at Hermione from behind his desk, feet up on the desk, chair tipped back and his eyes gleaming almost seductively. But Hermione felt disgusted.

"Perhaps you two will remember not to drink on a school night?" Hermione laughed- falsely- trying to take her mind off of Malfoy; her eyes wandered back to where he sat and their eyes locked on to one another. Hermione didn't realise that she was biting her lip as Malfoy winked at her and licked his lips sexily, pulling out his wand and stroking it almost as suggestively as the way he licked his lips and winked at her. Hermione's stomach did two things, rolled over- onto its back and whined for Draco to rub it. It was true, she was weak...weak for him. _But that's only because the sex is fantastic! _But try as she could to justify her lust (coolly covered by disgust, but not enough that Malfoy wouldn't see right through it) she couldn't...and their meeting was drawing closer.

Her mind wandered away from her in all her lessons and in that day she probably lost aorunf forty points for Griffindor. "Damn, Hermione, I thought _we _had the hangover?" Ron gawped in disbelief as they left their last lesson for the day, Charms. "Yes, Ronald, you do _still _have a hangover. Perhaps the potion didn't work, hmm?" Hermione stormed off, bag slapping against her legs as she walked down the steps to get to the common room, only for a silky voice to whisper from a nearby alcove- "The dungeons are that way." Hermione stopped dead and turned slowly, Malfoy slowly stepped out from the alcove, the light slipping over his form as he stood directly beneath a window, his cold eyes gleaming in the slowly descending sun, his face neatly chiselled. If Angelo had created him, surely he would get the most recognition from carving such a perfect being, it literally took Hermione's breath away - until she realised that a) Angelo didn't chisel it b) it wasn't actually an it, it was a him and that him was Draco Malfoy, scumbag to the stars and back again. She sneered.

"No, I'm going to my common room, you aren't the boss of me Malfoy." She made to walk in the other direction, preferring to take the long way around than the shorter one. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Actually," he leant in to her ear, his breath tickling her neck and earlobe, "I think you'll find I am. If you don't do what I say, Granger," he continued, "I'll show the _world _what a slut you can be...I'll have your street cred. ruined before you can get your rocks off on someone else, you here? You'll be _over._" Hermione's breath caught again, the close proximity was both disgusting and desirable. She got sex flash-backs and she almost moaned again, but caught herself before the fateful noise could escape her suddenly parched mouth.

"Catch yourself, did you?" Malfoy had obviously picked up on her emotions, his mouth creased up in a smirk so smug with triumph anyone would think he'd had a shag in a dungeon somewhere with one of the hardest-to-get girls in school...wait, he did.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not going to fuck you- ever! Just get out of my way before I do something you regret!" Malfoy smirked, putting his hands up and 'oooh'ing in such a sarcastic and childish way that Hermione thought she'd poke his eyes out with her wand.

"I think you will. One call to me father...and _flush _there goes your life."

"You're bluffing," Hermione dared, eyes slits of suspicion and fear.

"Oh, you wish I was, fuck me tonight- like you did the other night, rough and obedient- and you'll be spared for another week."

" 'For another week'?" Hermione mimicked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She all but screamed. Malfoy slapped her, frowning and displeased by Hermione's lack of control.

"Keep it down, Granger. And yes, another week...until Saturday, where you will meet me in the same place, same time...same thing...with some little twists." He winked and kissed Hermione, hand trailing down her back and gripping her arse. Hermione groaned in displeasure, stepping up on her tip-toes to try and get her arse away from him.

He pulled back, studying her for a moment, "You'll come to love it, mud-blood." He kissed her again lightly, "If I don't see you in Our Room within ten minutes...my threat will be a promise within a mini-second." He smirked after looking her over again and then sauntered off down the corridor to the Main Hall, where he would no doubt be waiting for her in the Dungeons. Hermione's hand slowly moved up to her lips, brushing the place where he had kissed her, the after shock running form her lips and down her spine. A part of her was looking forward to screwing his brains out, the other loathed herself, Draco and sex.

**IXI (This means later, cos stars don't show, unfortunately) **

Hermione stepped into the partially lit room, dropped her bag by the door and hung her robes on a coat-rack beside the door, shortly followed was her shoes. "Fine, you got me," Hermione called into the room, there was no answer, she frowned undoing her top button. It was a thousand degrees in the disused dungeon, the orange and red flames threw a dull orange light onto the room, the shadows of the table-come-pedestal-of-sex crept along the floor eerily. The chains from the ceiling swinging only slightly, the slight chink unnerving Hermione even more.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked into the room, slowly being put on edge. Her first thought was something like: _What the fuck are you still doing here? Run!_

Her second being: _God, he's such a prick, trying to scare me before he fucks me (which I only consent to because of blackmail) _

Her heart beat a little faster, slowly mounting to an all powerful crescendo, she was half panting, sweating because of the heat, as she walked around the room, one candle after another flickering out until finally the only light came from the heated fire. Hermione half cried, "Draco, you bastard, stop fucking around!" She turned and belted for the door, her panic caused her to fidget with the door to much and hand grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Hermione wriggled and tried to scream, but fear melted her ability of speech to a useless glob of "_urgh" _and panting.

Strong arms set her on the platform of silk and satin and pushed her into a lying position, her knees brought up to either side of his torso, skirt hitched over her waist. "Merlin, you scare easily," Came a smirking drawl. Hermione roared in anger, he fist flying into the side of his face before he knew what was about to hit him. Malfoy turned to a distressed Hermione, blinking, "Sorry, I didn't know I scared you that much...I...sorry," He sulked. Hermione fell back onto the pillows and sighed, hand to her head.

"You're a complete wanker, you know that?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but did not answer, instead he changed the subject.

"I would've thought you'd put something else a little more...sexy on, don't get me wrong, naughty school-girl happens to be rather sexy, but don't you have just _one _set of sexy lingerie?" Hermione gawped at him.

"First you force me to have sex with you, next you want me to put some effort into it? You have a nerve, Malfoy." He grinned.

"Yes, Granger, yes I do...and we're going to put it to the test, what do you think?"

"I think let's get this over and done with quickly." Hermione scowled. Malfoy pouted.

"I thought we could enjoy it together, you and me...lost in the throes of passion, I reckon you like that idea, you just don't want me to know it." He pushed a deep kiss onto her lips, pushing his already hard member between Hermione's legs, grinding cheekily as she started to kiss back, lost in the throes of passion.

She hated Draco Malfoy, yes, but she loved it when he was screwing her, he just knew what to do to her at what point. She didn't want him to know it, but he was the best shag she had ever had, ever; and she knew that for a fact. She wanted to moan, groan, scream and shag him every second he was teasing her, his member just brushing against her when all the while she wanted it in her, moving within her, deep within her. Hermione groaned as she thought that.

"See? You want it, Hermione," Hermione didn't hear him, she was too busy ripping at her shirt and the rest of her clothes to hear him lose the formalities. Draco ripped her underwear from around her, throwing the ripped garment to the floor before pushing into her lustfully. Hermione moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist hard, only pushing his throbbing member deeper into her, sheer ecstasy running through her blood as she cried out his name.

"You want it," Malfoy growled against her mouth, he pushed a hard kiss on her lips, pushing her mouth open for his tongue to lap over hers and taste her sweet mouth. Hermione arched her pelvis into Malfoy, he pulled away from the kiss and returned to the job in hand. He pulled Hermione's waist down to meet him, pushing his hard erection deep inside her, her core wet for him, allowing him to slip deep within her, welcoming a withdrawal and a harsh thrust.

Malfoy buried himself deep within Hermione, her body arching beneath him, her nails scratching at his bare back, "Don't stop!" She gasped, as she neared a climax. Malfoy looked down at her, moving his nails down her stomach lightly until he came to her clit and rubbed it in the rhythm of his deep thrusts. In this position penetration was deeper, and as Hermione laid back upon the silks and satins, Malfoy could watch her face contort into an image of desire, passion and ecstasy, biting her lower lip as she neared the edge. Malfoy kissed her stomach, still rubbing her clit and pushing deep into her, his member sliding in and out of her in a rapid beat.

Malfoy gave a final thrust, bringing both of them over the edge, Hermione's muscles along her stomach taut under her skin for a second and then rolling in the aftermath of a perfect climax. Malfoy sighed, steadying his heartbeat.

"You're getting better," He laughed pulling away from her and lying down beside her, his fair skin an alabaster white next to the dark purples and deep burgundies of the silk and satin. Hermione glared up at the ceiling, Malfoy noticed her staring at the chains and grinned.

"Wanna play with the shackles?" He asked, running his fingers over her abdomen and breasts teasingly, creating patterns with his fingers. Hermione nodded, smiling seductively as Malfoy clipped the shackles around her wrists, she frowned, "Not that I dislike shackles...but I want to chain _you _up," She smiled seductively again. _I can chain him up and leave and then tell a teacher I heard something in the dungeon, he'll be humiliated like he humiliated me! _

Malfoy eyed her suspiciously and then grinned, "Do your worst, Granger, I wanna see if you can fly solo," He grinned, offering his wrist _willingly! _Hermione smiled, leaning in and kisses him hard as she slipped on the shackles and straddled him, he grinned, only just being able to grip onto her waist so as to guide her onto his hard cock and push her onto him, but before he could get started she moved forwards kissed him quickly and dismounted him grinning triumphantly as she pulled on the unripped clothing.

"Now _you'll_ know what it feel like to be humiliated, Malfoy." She grinned a little more and left, cries of "come back, you whore" "You're finished" and "Hermione, you fucking bitch!" Hermione walked up the staircases to Professor McGonagal's office. She rapped her knuckled on the wood, the soft Scottish accent called for her to enter and Hermione grinned walking into her Professor's office. "Professor, I heard some strange noises in the dungeons..."

**To be continued! haahaa...sorry, I had to have Hermione get back at him...but what will happen now?dun-dun-duuuuun, you might not find out for a while...more exams coming up and then an operation...so...probably no more updates til christmas.**


	7. Shackles with an itch to scratch

**A/N: Because of soooo many people complaining (god, hat size has now gone up like a bazillion) I have decided to be merciful and let you find out what happens next...As I have said, I'm in the middle of examinness at the moment, so it will be short so I can carry on with my revision (revision consisting of sitting on my arse and contemplating it calmly until I fall asleep XD ) but anyway...Thank you so much, to my new fan ****ASHriannCHELU and maaaaaany more:**

**Shoysrock (Of course, my long time reader XD)**

**Erytha (With a cookie for you XD)**

**Honey's child (Are you referring to Honey off of eastenders:P )**

**Dracozslytherinprincess (You will see pretty damn soon)**

**Dracosmybadboy921 (Hermione would NOT be hermione without her wit and intellect...if she couldn't dazzle em with intellect she would with wits...and if that didn't work she would dazzle em with her t---- ahem)**

**Breezie (Short and straight to the point, with a cookie)**

**Ivy.luvs...(You thought it was funny!?!? wow...first ever person to outwardly say they thought anything to do with me was funny...except my lack of height hurumph)**

**LunaML (Damn, I should of thought of that! Someone was watching...perhaps blaize would like to cop a feel...hmmm ponders maybe in a few chapters eh:P )**

**Bubbes: (Here, with a cookie!) XD  
Idara McKinny: (and update with a cookie...XD)**

**DaOnLeeSam: (Are you sure you're the only one? and I think somewhere [deeeeeeeep deeeeeeeeeeep down Hermione loves it :P)**

**R.Acriligk: (yaaaaaaay! You really like it? Wooooot! Thank you...you just made my head explode, but in a good way! here, with a cookie)**

**All of everyone who reviewed, or added me got a cookie...and all those that didn't don't! scoffs remaining cookies hungrily it's been a long day, you couldn't blame me sigh. **Someone sitting in the background: Is it just me or is she off her rocker squeaky squeaky

(Now from a draco point of view :P)

Just great. I snared the dragon and the dragon finally snared me back. Brilliant, bloody brilliant! How the hell could I have been so...stupid?!??! Merlin! She is driving me crazy!

I love those mud-bloods, those dirty bitches are good for one thing...a good shag. They have dirty blood, dirty behavior and- apparently- dirty, dirty tactics. I knew they'd get their revenge but I didn't know it would be from _Granger. _

Thinking about the way she moaned when I shagged her brains out...remember the way she bit her lower lip in that saucy way and arched into me as I entered her, remembering the way my tongue would slip into her...the way she tasted...

Quit it, Draco, before you get too excited. Now that would be disturbing, getting turned on by a filthy mud-blood and then McGonagal walking in to find me strung up like a chicken- now that would make me throw up for a good hour. I roll my eyes to the ceiling, I freeze.

Just great, now I have an itch. And not one of those little ones that will go away, no, no- those ones I can handle- it's the ones that if you don't scratch get more and more itchy and drive you insane, and where was it- my knee. Now, tell me, how the hell am I meant to scratch my knee when I can only just scratch my left nostril?!?!

Now I know why Hermione- _Granger_- didn't like the shackles to begin with...I start to writhe, trying to cross my legs so I could scratch my knee with my foot or some other body part south of the equator. The only thing is, guys don't really like crossing their legs...it crushes their, well...balls.

I give up and stare determinedly at the ceiling, face set in a frown, apparently.

No doubt that little mud, filthy, dirty whore of a mud-blood is mouthing off to Go-nag-all...what would she tell her? That I've been screwing her harder and better than any other faggot she's had? Naah, that's not Granger's style, she keeps things to herself -Moody bitch.

I wonder who she _has _had? Not Weasel-bee and Potty, that thought has just conjured a whole lot more grotesque and decrepit things than just blood McGonagal! My stomach knots, I frown- why do I suddenly feel...sick and angry?

I know! I'm sick because both Potty and the Weasel are a disgrace to the wizarding world and, let's face it, neither of them are good looking- I'm far more superior to them in the looks department, hands down! And I'm angry because the little bitch is making me think about what she's had and what Potty and Weasel are like in bed. I pull at the shackles again- great, I have _another _itch to scratch...and I'm not just talking about getting that filthy mud-blood back, either!

**A/N: Short and straight to the point. sorry it's short...but revision is now a must! must must must!!!!!! gaaar! art exam are alright...english ones are ok...it's all the other one's I don't like! god...take pity on me and have some kind soul come along and abduct me and drop me in the arms of a nice convent with internet :P That would be soooo cool...nuns surfing the net! Anyway, have a good day/evening or whatever...until next time- which may be the...20-1st..as I am having an eye operation (Finally! Proper sight! and no funkiness!) and will want to do somethign to take my mind off things. anywho...injections and pain galore then...exams and anxiety for now.**

**XPoiSonX**


	8. Shackles with a vengeance Part I

**Shackles with a vengeance Part 1**

**A/N: Had my first exam today, and those of you that have read the "blurb" and blah-blahness of friends close probably know about a little incident that happened on one of my other exams, and who I was sitting next to. Well...I was sitting next to him again this morning and I got so nervous at the end of the exam I ran out and had to throw up- I'm lucky I bloody made it. GOD! I fucking despise exams, if I were prime minister or minister of education I'd exterminate allllll of them, they are a waste of time, you use your skills in real life not on paper! I mean, I can do exams...I'm fine with the test itself...I just can't stand THAT ROOM. honestly...I can't go in there for assembly, exam, choir practise...nothing! I can't sit on those awfully uncomfortable chairs either. they bend into your kidneys, and when you get home you notice that you have a line of bruises across your back...gaaar! but other than that I am fine sweeties. You know me...march on through and all that nosh, but for once I wish I could just not be a soldier, see what happens. When I'm stressed I hardly eat at all, breakfast and that's it for me for the rest of the day...so...i can already see the pattern immerging and know the next three weeks are going to be fu- omg...I was just asked out on a double date, yes! His name (guy I'm with) is Andrew (drew) double date victims with us are long-term couple Andrew and Debs. Both are amazing and wooow, i used to fancy andrew...but hey! So yeah, this Saturday, early start, going to town from like 12-9pm i am going to be shattered. lol. but i've been trying to get with drew for...a month...and finally...yes! he's not big on confrontation, but i'm sure I can lead him out of his shell. but yeah, enough about me and my life, back to the ff!!!! I think you may like this one, everyone. Panchat, reader, honey'schild...everyone (these are just people I can remember off the top of my head, I haven't left anyone out, but there are many people to talk to and thank) so...to everyone**

**you all get a cookie and a dedication...because this is dedicated to all those dramione/dh,or whatever you want to call it****lovers out there.**

I'm sure he won't bother me anymore, Hermione thought to herself, grinning half-mad as she snapped her book shut and stood up from a stone bench in the little courtyard in the centre of the school. Nearby she could hear girls whispering about how Draco had a date and that a kinky romp went sour. Hermione's grin seemed to broaden as she walked back through the doors and up the corridor- more whispering. It had been like this for the last week or so, all the talk was of Draco and his blundering ways in the bedroom, how he had ejaculated prematurely and the girl, not happy with this, left early; leaving poor Draco in the cold hands of McGonagal. Of course, no-one meant for it to be some kind of...sick, sick innuendo- though Professor McGonagal had been a little more tight-lipped since the incident.

Hermione didn't think she had ever been so happy...but then, deep down she kind of missed the feeling of being dominated, she frowned then- for the first time since her conversation with the professor. Did she want to be dominated and controlled and toyed with? Did she liked the whole bad-boy thing? No, no I don't it's just bullshit, she thought to herself, shaking her head as a mental image of Draco's face slithered between her thoughts of Ancient Runes and Dark Art's spells. A triumphant sneer proceeding his hands running through his hair, cool eyes piercing and all too knowing for Hermione's liking.

"Hey, 'Mione, 'ave yug gheard about what happen' t' ferret-brain?" Ron grinned triumphantly, an apple in one hand and his mouth packed with apple which, disgustingly enough, flew across the corridor and sprayed the back of a girl. The unfortunate girl span around, holding the back of her head, a high-pitched shriek echoing down the hall, "Ewww!" An agonised shout sprang from her lips. Ron's ears turned red as he tried to apologize, "Hey, Ughm wr-eall-y sw-orry!" more apple sprayed the girls face.

"Hey, Harriet, I'm sorry, you know how he's like.." Harry laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and trying to smile as apologetically as possible. Harriet's face seemed to go green as she spat out a chunk of second-hand apple. Her friend took her arm and steered her away around the corner until the sound of retching reached there ears countered by numerous disgusted shrieks and shouts, along with the scuffle of students dispersing into their corridor to get away from the vomit.

"Ron, you are a disgusting reprobate, do you know that?" Ron grinned, still munching on the apple, pieces of the green skin stuck between his teeth, his eyes shone happily.

"Bugh, yugh luff megh forg eet!" Which, roughly translated, meant: 'But you love me for it!' of course that statement meant little to Hermione, she turned her nose up at him. Ron, now acquainting himself with the unfamiliar task of swallowing food, jumped to catch up with her, "So, have you heard?" He asked eagerly. Hermione sighed in response as Ron tapped his apple core and it turned to dust, turning a grin to her that cried out for applause.

"Yes, Ronald, but I don't see what's so brilliant about i-"

"Cor! 'Mione! This means that _Malfoy _was rejected, and _conned _and _humiliated_!" Ron practically jumped around in his glee as Harry added to the conversation:

"I reckon whoever tricked him deserves a _whole round _of butterbeers- on me!"

"Oh, really? Well, perhaps you should look closer to home to find the saboteur, she may be right _under your noses_," Came the unmistakable drawl of Malfoy.

Hermione bristled slightly as she felt a hand slide down her back and cup her arse for but a split-second, she hiccoughed with surprised. "You have time to talk to us?!" Ron feigned surprise, "But I've heard you've been really _tied up_ recently, Malfoy!"

"Mock all you want, Ron, but that little stunt has put me on the map! Unlike you, I have a sex-life and it is very public"- Ron's face paled for a moment- "...imagine how many girls I will be getting by the end of the week," Malfoy laughed dryly.

"Well," Ventured Hermione tersely, "I would of thought that the girls would see you as a complete dork after your sexual antics were thoroughly screwed up," she gave a triumphant smirk. Draco's eyes flashed for a second.

"Speaking of sexual antics, the older guys and me have found a way to get pirate wizarding channels into the school. Some very interesting things get shown on that channel...home made videos of _all_ sorts..." He gave an even more triumphant smirk, and Hermione's heart plummeted into her stomach- Fuck, she thought desperately. Subconsciously, she shook her head disbelievingly, Ron and Harry frowning at her in confusion.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked, touching her arm tenderly. Hermione flinched away, not taking her eyes away from Draco and missing the look of hurt in Ron's eyes.

"No girls allowed to watch, then?" Hermione asked, voice hoarse with pent up fright.

"The videos they broadcast-" Draco laughed shortly, running his hand through his fair hair coolly, "they wouldn't be well received by the girls, if you know what I mean; you do, don't you, Weasel-bee?" Hermione turned her attention to Ron, who slowly started to glow with embarrassment. What? She thought curiously, what does Draco know about Ron that we don't?

"I...errm, I don't think you should show inappropriate videos, Draco, you know, err, it's...uum...yeah," Ron started to scuff his shoes on the floor.

"Well, it's not all inappropriate, there's one video in particular that may appeal to the women, a guy gets thoroughly done by a fellow student," Draco leered, Hermione's heart beat faster, was there more footage that she didn't already know about? That he filmed secretly?

"That's gross, Malfoy, shut up," Harry sneered, balling up his fists, a tick working in his jaw, his eyes bright with fury beneath glasses.

"Fine," Draco shrugged it off, "But if you're up for a viewing it's tomorrow night- thirteenth dungeon down."

The trio glared at Draco malevolently as he sauntered down the corridor, a distant call of, "Alright, ladies?" and a titter just audible over the sound of chatter in nearby classrooms.

"I don't like that...we've got to stop that broadcasting- it's...grotesque!" Hermione fumed, turning around and heading in the opposite direction of Draco, Harry and Ron fuming in her wake.

"Yeah! I mean, it could really insult some people...and it's practically illegal-" Ron's face was bright red, his ears like two traffic-lights directing the current of students walking towards them.

"It _is _illegal, Ron. But we can't go to a teacher...I mean, everyone will get punished-" Hermione interrupted Harry.

"Yes, but what else can we do?" Harry and Ron looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Sabotage the viewing," They chimed together.

**A/N: Hope that was alright for you? Leave reviews with your opinions and I hope you like it...this will be a lot shorter than FC/EC, I can asure you, but just as fun to read...much more in the next chapter. Will update soon, hopefully! By the way, JKRHarryPotterFreak, thank you for prompting me into updating. ;) but doesn't anyone like my other more dark works? aaah, hell! Like I give a toss! You guys like HP so I will give you HP...more precisely DM/HG :P **

**Love to you all**

**Please review and leave comments**

**XPoiSonX (The one with the pen)**


End file.
